Hero of the Elemental Nation
by Ajohrendt
Summary: Naruto was a regular shinobi till he was called into a forest to which he discovered he is descended from the Hyrule Warrior Link, now with the Master Sword, he'll face his destiny to become a Hero
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to Hero of the Elemental Nation. Before we begin, I want to tell you guys this takes place in the Elemental Nations, not Hyrule. I'll be implamenting nearly ALL the Legend of Zelda games, including Hyrule Warriors, in this story. Plus Certain characters from said games will be here as well. I can conifirm this will be a Naruto x Harem story. I will reveal the ladies down the road. For now enjoy the story. Final Note: I do not own Naruto and/or The Legend of Zelda. Please support the offical release.**_

 **Chapter 1**

 **A New Hero Arrives**

 **Road to the Land of Waves**

"D-die?!" The shout came from a young blonde 13-year-Old wearing an orange and blue jumpsuit with a spiral on the back. He was previously poisioned by Mist Ninjas known as the demon bothers. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. His sensei, Kakashi Hatake, sporting a green flak jacket and a face mask with his headband covering his left eye, nodded. "Yes," he spoke, "we should drain the poison slowly and not make it rush out." "Typical Naruto," spoke a pink haired girl wearing a red shirt/dress, "always rushing to things before thinking things through." That struck Naruto's ego. "C'mon Sakura," the blonde complained. The final teenager, Sasuke Uchiha, sporting a nave blue shirt with a fishing lure on the back, spoke. "You ok, you big chicken?" Naruto growled at the statement as Kakashi wrapped a bandage around Naruto's already healing hand. 'Guess the fox is healing Naruto already.' he thought. You see Naruto was holding the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the fox was sealed into the blonde a few moments after he was born. It was a blessing and a curse.

"Now Mr. Tazuna," spoke Kakashi, "I believe you owe us an explanation." All attention turned to an old man holding a sake bottle and wearing a gret no sleeve shirt. "Tell me..." he said. "Have you heard of Gato?" (A/N: the conversation is the same as canon so we be moving on.)

 **20 Minutes Later**

The group had agree to stick with the old drunk till the bridge he was building would be complete. They had walked further down the road till Naruto heard a voice. " _Hero_ " It sound sweet and angelic. "Did anyone else hear that?' he asked. Sasuke scoffed. "What you talking bout dobe?' Sakura spoke as well, "yeah all I can hear the birds." Naruto shook his head. " I heard a voice," he said, pointing to the forest, "it came from that way." Everyone looked in that direction. Tazuna looked shocked. "You mean, you heard a voice from the Hero's Forest?" he asked. Kakashi rasied his visable eyebrow. " 'Hero's Forest?' " Tazuna nodded. "Yes, are you familar with the legends of Hyrule and the Triforce?" The ninjas were confused by what Tazuna said. Well all, minus Kakashi. "No way, you mean..." Tazuna only nodded as he looked into the Forest. "Yes, the citizens of Hyrule moved that weapon, the evil's bane here." Sasuke's eyes widened as he rushed towards the forest. 'That weapon could be what I need to take down Ita-' before Sasuke could finish his thought he slammed into what seems to be an invisble Barrier.

Everyone went and checked on the Uchiha before Naruto heard the voice again. " _Come, weilder of Courage~_ " Naruto's curiosity got the better of him as he walked into the forest, passing through what barrier was there. Everyobe else was in shock. "No way," Spoke Tazuna, who then looked at Kakashi, "did he have a triangle mark on his dominant hand?" Kakashi nodded before he replied, "Yeah, but does have to do with what happened?" Tazuna looked at Naruto's back disappearing into the forest. "Then... he is the new Hero..." Sakura and Sasuke was confused but Kakashi's visable eye widened as he stared at Naruto, who was barely visiable now. 'Minato-Sensei...' he tought, ' why did the godesses choose your son?'

 **In The Hero's Forest**

Naruto continued following the voice till he arrived at a pedestal. In front of it stood two figures, two children bout his age from what Naruto could guess. The boy has orange hair was wearing a green tunic and a green hat. The girl has green hair plus wearing a green dress. Each of them had a glowing ball of light near them. and apparently from what Naruto can tell, the two of them were arguing. "And I keep telling you Saria," said the boy, "he won't come! He's with two adults who could make him believe he's gone nutty." The girl, Saria, giggled, before replying. "On the contrary Mido," she said as she turned her head and looked at Naruto with a smile, which earned him a blush, "he's already here." The boy, Mido turned his head and saw Naruto. "Ok.." he said with a sigh, "but how do you know he's the one?" Saria stood and looked at Naruto in the eys and smiled again causing Naruto to blush more before replying. "Because I see Link in him."

Mido grumbled as he walked deeper into the forest. Naruto walked forward still bludhing till he was in front of the Pedestal. "Hello, Naruto." Naruto was shocked when this girl, who barely knew him, knows his name. "How do you-" "Know your name?" spoke Saria, finishing Naruto's question. Naruto nodded. She smiled before answering, "You could say I known you for your whole life." Naruto was confused before Saria explained. "You see I'm one of six sages that helped the Hero of Time to seal away the entity known as Ganondorf. We occasionally helped each hero after Link hekped us seal him away. And we have recieved word from the goddess of Courage, Farore, that she found her new champion, you." "Me?" Naruto asked in shock, "but but I'm a nobody! I rank the last in my class!" Saria placed a hand on his shoulder and gives a comforting smile. "You are more than you believe you are Naruto." She then looked at the pedastal with the sword hilt and part of the blade showing. "Now..." she smiked at the blonde, "claim your destiny." She then faded after saying the last 3 words. Naruto gulped and stared at the sword. "Well," he spoke to no one in particular, "here goes nothing."

The blonde walked in front of the sword and grips it with both hands.He took a few deep breaths before he pulled on the sword. As he was pulling, his Triangle birthmark glew and after a few moments, the sword was removed. "That... was difficult." " _Thank you for freeing me_." Naruto got startled and looked around. "Uhhh... who said that?" " _I did, the sword_." Naruto looked at the sword as the blade glowed in the forest. "Who... are you?" he asked. The sword letted out a sound which sounded like a giggle. " _My name, is Fi._ " Spoke the sword spirit, " _and you are my new weilder. You are the only other Hero I could ever talk to._ " Naruto was in shock. "Well... I'm honored." Naruto then notice a sheathe and place the sword in it before slinging it over his shoulder and decided to ask one more question. "But... what you mean by Hero Fi?"

 **Outside The Forest**

Everyone was waiting in hopes Naruto came back, even Sasuke was worried for his idiotic comrad. They heard a rustle in the bushes and emerged Naruto, carrying a sheathed sword over his shoulder. "Naruto!" shouted Sakura, "Why you leave us you idiot?!" Sasuke and Tazuna then noticed the sword. "The-The Master Sword, it's free!!!" Tazuna shouted in shock. "What happened in there dobe?" asked Sasuke. Naruto chuckled as he answered. "Funny enough, I have a destiny to face."

 _ **Hope you all enjoied this first chapter, next time we arrive in wave county and now that Naruto has the Master Sword who knows what will happen?! See you all next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome back to Hero of the Elemental Nations folks and what a reception from the inital chapter! I dont even think Naruro Ball Z got that many favorites and follows after the first chapter! Still time to continue the story. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Legendo of Zelda, please support the official release.**_

 **Chapter 2**

 **Demon vs. Hero**

 **Entrance to the Land of Waves**

The group had managed to arrive at the Land of Waves and Naruto had a funny feeling as he looks around frantically. 'What the hell?' he thought, 'I feel a strong Chakra presence, when could I do that?!' The group looked at Naruto in confusion. As Tazuna thought back to what happened before they arrived.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto had just exited the forest stating he had a destiny. Tazuna grabbed Naruto's hand and looks at the triangle mark. "So you are..." mumbled Tazuna as Naruto pulled his hand back. "What are you talking bout you drunk geezer?!" The blonde asked. Tazuna ignored the jab as he took a branch and drew 3 interconnection triangles ln the ground with a stick. "Do you know what that is?" he asked. "A bunch of triangles?" asked Sakura. "Close but this is the symbol of the Triforce." "Triforce?" asked Sasuke. Tazuna nodded before replying. "Yes and each of the triangle represents one of three things. The top represents Power, the left represents Wisdom, and the one on the right represents Courage," Tazuna then looked at Naruto before he continued, "and you young man, are blessed with the Triforce of Courage." Everyone looked at Naruto dumbstruck, even Naruto was dumbstruck. "But..." Sakura started, "He barely does anything right! If anyone deserves it, it should be Sasuke." Sasuke stared at Naruto then was in deep thought before speaking. "Naruto," he said getting the blonde's attention, "After you painted the Hokage Monument, how long did it take for Iruka Sensei to catch up to you?" Naruto began thinking before answering. "I think it was 40 minutes, not even the ANBU knew bout it till I was done painting." "While wearing your brightly colored jumpsuit..." Sasuke replied as he went into deep thought before he nodded, "Maybe you do deserve it Naruto." That statement shocked Sakura and Naruto while Kakashi gave an eye smile. "But why Sasuke?" asked Sakura. "Think about it," he replied, "if Naruto was able to pull that kind of stunt off, either he's good at infiltration or very skilled. Plus the fact he did it in broad daylight in bright clothing, he holds alot of courage to pull it off." Kakashi nodded agreeing to Sasuke's statement as the Uchiha continued. "If anyone deserves that responsibility, it should be Naruto."_

 _Flashback End_

Naruto continued looking around frantically as he heard a rustle in the bushes and prepped a Shuriken before Fi spoke. " _Not there, above._ " Naruto nodded as he threw his star shapped weapon up into the trees. Who ever was up there jumped down with his back towards the group. The person, obviously male, was wearing a light grey jumpsuit and wearing what looked like bandages on the lower portion of his face. Kakashi then spoke, addressing the newcomer. "Zabuza Momochi." "So even the great 'Copy-Cat' knows who I am," spoke Zabuza, "I feel honored." He then looked at the group. "So... which one of you blew my cover?" Naruto stepped forward. "That would be me Naruto Uzumaki!" The blonde announced, "Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja," he then pulled out the master sword amd held it in a sloppy style, "and newly appointed hero apparently."

Everyone facepalmed seeing Naruto's style. 'Note to self,' thought Kakashi, 'Find someone to teach Naruto Kenjitsu.' However Zabuza's eyes widened at the sight of the sword. 'N-No way! The Master Sword?!' he thought, 'how did he get it?!' Zabuza then noticed Naruto's hand and saw the triangle on his hand. 'So... the mark of courage.' Zabuza then chuckled before laughing. Everyone else blinked in confusion, wondering what was funny. "Apparently you still have a lot to learn blondie," spoke the Demon of the Mist, "C'mon," Zabuza the pulls out his massive sword and points it at Naruto, "show me your power 'hero' if you are one." Naruto growled. Zabuza was mocking him!

Naruto rushed at Zabuza and swong his sword at him with Zabuza blocking and pushing the blonde back. Naruto growled once more as he crossed his fingers together. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!!" 20 Narutos then appeared, shocking Tazuna, but Kakashi and Zabuza narrowed their eyes noticing only one Naruto held the Master Sword. 'So the shadow clones can copy the weapons,' thought Kakashi, 'but the Master Sword can't be copied.' Zabuza was having similar thoughts. 'This gaki just made himself a huge target, not only can he not hide himself from others in that jumpsuit, but he only has one sword on him.' Naruto and his clone noticed as well. "What the hell?" asked a clone, "Boss why do you get the sword?" "I don't know," said the real Naruto, "There must be a reason why this happened." All the Narutos began arguing right there. Zabuza took the chance and attacked. "Naruto!" called out Sasuke, "Look Out!"

But it was too late and all the Narutos got attacked and all the clones poofed away leaving the real Naruto breathing heavily. 'What the hell?' thought Naruti, 'I swore my clones could have gotten copies of this sword.' " _It was not your fault,_ " Spoke Fi into the blonde's mind, " _The sword was blessed by the goddess Hylia to insure no copies were ever made._ " 'Damnit... got any ideas to get an upperhand?'

As Naruto was talking to the spirit of the sword, Zabuza watched in deep thought. 'Gaki must be planning something,' he thought, 'I may be testing the gaki, but when this is over, the old man is mine.' He then noticed Naruto standing up and points his sword at the sky. A glow surronded the sword then Naruto glared at Zabuza. 'Pump some chakra in,' thought the blonde then did what he planned before... "SKYWARD SLASH!!!!" Naruto swung his sword and circle of what seems to be energy was coming to Zabuza. The nuke-nin held his sword in a blocking position, but was in a major shock. When the energy beam landed on his sword... it broke in half.

Everyone stood in shock what happened. Naruto couldn't even belive it himself. 'I... I broke his sword,' thought Naruto. 'How... how is that possible?!' thought Kakashi. 'N-No way!' thought Zabuza, 'I know that the Master Sword was powerful but...' before he could finish his thought two senbon needles went through his neck shocking everyone as a masked person landed near Zabuza's body. "I thank you for your assisstance hero," said the masked person, "but I shall take Zabuza from here." He then collected Zabuza and his sword before flickering away. Everyone blinked at what transpired. Naruto then looked at the group and chuckled sheepishly. "I can explain... bout Zabuza's sword being sliced."

 _ **Yeah I know, not much of a fight sorry and don't worry! I'm not making Naruto OP! also sorry for not including that much Zelda refrences in this chapter, but I'll make sure more refrences will happen in the next chapter, so till then, Ajohrendt Out!**_


	3. Omake

**_Welcome one and all to the First Omake chapter of Hero of the Elemental Nations!! *hears cricket chirps* ok let me tell you guys I began planning chapter 3 and trying to figure out how to execute it considering I already got the battle of the bridge (You know: Kakashi vs. Zabuza with Naruto and Sasuke vs. Haku) fully planned out, but I got to build it up on that, tell bout Fi's history and so on! So till I figure out how to do it, here's a few short stories. I had in my mind. Some may be inspired by some fellow fanfic authors, while others may glimpse into the future of the story, I'll be sure to acknowledge them so Onto the Stories! As always I do not own Naruto Legend of Zelda or any other properties that may appear here._**

 **Hero of the Elemental Nation Omakes**

 **Story 1: Naruto Joins Smash?!**

 **Smash Locker Room**

The Smash Locker room was in a buzz due to some concerning news. "Whaaaat?" screamed Palutena, "What you mean Link and Young Link are sick?" Zelda looked down in shame. "I know it's hard to believe," spoke the princess of Hyrule, "But yes all the Links are sick, minus Toon of course." Toon Link nodded at the acknoledgement as Zelda contuied. "Unfortunately I couldn't find a replacement." "Real shame," spoke the beardless Ganondorf, I was hoping to finally winning over that boy." Samus shook her head as she placed a hand on Zelda's shoulder. "We'll find someone," spoke the bounty hunter.

"Excuse me?" Everyone looked over and saw the 13 year old version of Naruto with the Master Swors strapped to his back along with what looked like a small metal shield (A/N: Skyward Sword's metal Shield) strapped to his back, wearing his classic jumpsuit with the major difference with the Triforce Symbol on both arms and a bigger one on the back on top of the Uzu Whirlpool symbol. "Say," spoke up Pit, "Aren't You Naruto Uzumaki from that Manga/Anime series Naruto?" Naruto nodded, "Yeah," he replied, "but I'm an Alternate Universe Naruto where I'm well..." Naruto then motioned to the Master Sword as he continued, "I'm the apparent Hero." Before anyone could respond a huge potion of the female Smashers surrounded him. "You're so cute!" screamed Peach as she hugged him close with Young Naruto . "You must have gotten your regular exercise in," spoke the female Wii Fit Trainer as she poked his arm muscles. Palutena then pulled Naruto away with a mighty "ENOUGH!" She then kneeled down to Naruto's level and asked, "Why are you here young one?"

Before Naruto could resopond another voice sounded. "It's because we were asked by the Links to replace them for the time being." Everyone turned and saw an older looking Naruto wearing his Orange and Black Jumpsuit, complete with symbols of Twilight and the Triforce on the arms and on the back was the Triforce with the swirl in the center but the triangles contained a beetle for the top, a Skyloft pawprint on the bottom left and on the bottom right was what look like a Zora fin. He also had the Master Sword but he had the Hylian Shield strapped to his back. Zelda, Daisy, Peach, and most surprisingly, the Inkling girl were doing their best to hide their blushes. "Can anyone help us around?" asked the older Naruto. Time seemed to slowed down as everyone moved slow except for Bayonetta walked normally. "I'll show you boys around." she spoke with her Sultry voice making Young Naruto blush as she led the two Naruto's out of the room. "Should we be worried?" Asked Young Naruto. Bayonetta just ruffled the young Naruto's head as she replied. "Don't worry, everything be alright." Older Naruto nodded. "Yeah we got a badass Umbra Witch by our side." Young Naruto looked back at the slow motion moving people. "I wasnt refering to us."

As time resumed, most of the females were furious at Bayonetta. "Darn that Witch!" screamed Daisy, "Using Witch time on us." Off to the side all the guys sighed. "I'm not sure who's worse, Link or Naruto." Mario looked at the Ceiling in thought. "When did-a we become second Bananas?" he asked to no one in particular.

 **Story 2: Why Farore Chose Naruto**

 ** _Inspired by Tremor230 and Curious Kitsune654_**

 **Goddess Temple**

Here we see the three goddesses: Farore Din, and Nayru; and the head goddess, Hylia, were currently watching their latest hero battle Zabuza via a mystical fountain. "Who taught that kid to even fight with a sword?" asked Din, who was garbed in a long fire red dress. "Well let's not forget Din," spoke Nayru, garbed with simple ocean blue robe, "Young Naruto never held a sword before, so can you blame him?" Din shook her head as she replied, "Good point sis," she then look at Farore, wearing a bright green dress, "You managed to get a sloppy champion this time around Far." Farore sighed. "Please don't call me that." "Now everyone please calm down," spoke Hylia, who was wearing a bright golden dress, "I think the battle might be over sooner than we think." Everyone looked at the Fountain as Naruto performed a Skyward Slash and split Zabuza's sword in half. Din whistled, impressed by the ending. "Never mind, he got skills." Farore smirked at her sister. "Wish you had chosen him to be ur champion instead?" Din ignored Farore grumbling to herself. Nayru turned to the Courage Goddess. "So why did you choose Naruto to be the next Hero?" Nayru asked. "Now that ya mentioned it Nay," Spoke Din, "I am curious myself." "So am I," Hylia said. Farore knew this day would come. "Well," she began, "it happened when I visited the Elemental Nations bout 13 years ago."

 _13 Years Ago_

 ** _Konoha Shopping Distruct_**

 _Farore was currently wandering around the streets in hopes of finding a new weilder of her power, the Power of Courage, she walked into a small Ramen shop and sat next to a woman who was devoring Ramen like crazy. She had red hair and wearing what looked like a green and yellow dress. Farore was a bit disgusted and also impressed with how many bowls she had eaten_ _, which was 30 bowls. But she was surprised. at the size of her belly. The woman seemed to notice as she spoke. "Yeah I'm feeding for two right now Dattebane." The woman then slapped her forehead. "I still can't get that tic to go away!" Farore shook her head. "I'm sorry," spoke the goddess, "I didn't mean to stare. I'm Farore." "Name's Kushina," spoke the now named Kushina, "Kushina Uzumaki."_

 _The goddess smiled at the pregnant woman. 'Her soul is pure,' she thought as she looked at her belly, 'and I can sense that her child will be one who will hold great courage.' "Excuse me Kushina," Kushina looked at the blue robed woman with a raise eyebrow as Farore continued, "I'm a travelling pristess," she lied, " and if you don't mind, I would like to place a blessing for your soon to be born child." Kushina narrowed her eyes before nodding with a smile. "Sure," spoked the red haired woman, "His name will be Naruti by the way." Farore nodded as she placed a hand on Kushina's stomach. "Young Naruto_ ," _she began, "the world is currently waiting for you, but for now I place this blessing on you. I have seen the great courage you would hold and may that courage lead you to many victories." 'And I also bless you,' she thought, 'as my new champion. May the Power of Courage protect you and have you succeed in your dreams.' Farore smiled as she passed the Power of Courage into the yet to be born Naruto Uzumaki. After she finished she stood up and leave, before giving Kushina one more smile. "May the godesses of Hyrule bless you child," spoke Farore as she left. Kushina confused stood up and exited the Ramen shop, after leaving her pay, and looked around for the 'traveling preistess' only to see that she was gone. " 'Goddesses of Hyrule?' What could that mean..." Kushina thought out lod as she headed to the Hokage mansion._

 _Flashack End_

All the Goddesses were in shock. "That would explain why you asked me to give books and spread the word of Hyrule around the Nation," spoke Nayru. Farore nodded. Din smirked. "The youngest of us did a very smart thing. I'm impressed Far." Hylua nodded in agreement with Din. "Yes," spoke the head goddess, "For now let's continue watching our young hero. He just arrived at the drunkard's place." All the Goddesses nodded as they looked at the fountain and watched what unfolded.

 ** _Well that wraps up these stories, if you guys got an idea for a side story, pm me and if I find it good enough I'll create it in the next Omake chapter. But till then, Ajohrendt out!_**


	4. Chapter 3

**_I have returned!! It tooke awhile but I finally figured out how to make this next chapter work so I can make work into the next chapter! Which will be the Battle of the Bridge. I am hyped to type that chapter but for now I gotta type this chapter. As always, I do not own Naruto or the Legend of Zelda series. Please support the official releases._**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Gerudo Attack!**

 **Forest Close to the Land of the Waves**

The mist hunter nin laid the body of Zabuza on the ground. Before she (A/N: yes I'm making Haku a female here, HE IS WAY TO FEMININE TO BE A GUY!!) began to remove the senbon needles in Zabuza's neck, said Demon of the Mist grabbed her hand stopping her. "I'll do it myself!" he practically yelled. The masked ninja stiffled a giggle to which Zabuza heard. "Also can you remove that mask Haku, it disturbs me." The now identified Haku then removed her mask show her face. "Hard to believe that a Hyrule Hero has appeared here in the Elemental Nations," spoke Haku. Zabuza nodded after he removed the final needle. "Kid's tough," he said, "but he's lack the kenjutsu training to use that sword." Haku nodded in understanding as she looked at Zabuza's sword. "We'll need to find us a blacksmith if you want to fight him again." The mist demon nodded in agreement.

Unknowing to the two, they were spied on two dark skinned women wearing dark blue tops, poofy pants and face veils. "Did you hear that sis?" One asked the other. She nodded as she looked at her sister. "We must tell Nabooru." Both nodded as they left. Few minutes later, they arrived at a base camp consisting of seven other women dressed like them. Stepping out of a tent was another woman but she was dressed differently. She was dressed with white poofy pants and top. She may not have a veil but she had a gold headband showing off a huge red jewel on her forehead. "Report," she told the two that arrived. "Lady Nabooru," spoke one of the sisters, "we have heard word that there is a new Hero here in the Elemental Nation." Nabooru nodded as she asked, "Anything specific on how he looks?" The other sister shook his head. "The only details we heard was that he was a young boy and not a master of something called... 'Kenjutsu' whatever that is." The leader nodded, "From what I read, Kenjutsu is basically sword fighting styles," Nabooru spoke as she grabbed her spear (A/N: Doea anyone remember the proper name of these spears? anyone?) and polished it's bladed end as another female warrior similar to them appear. Nabooru looked at the new arrival. "Report," she told the new arrival. "I have found the new Hero and his location." Nabooru motioned for her to continue. "He is a, what looks like, a thriteen-year-old blonde wearing what I believe is a bright orange jumpsuit, plus apparently he's got what looks like whisker marks on his cheek," the warrior reported, "he's currently with two others of his age, one, a female, with Pink hair and a very generic dress (A/N: How else could I describe 13-year-old Sakura's clothes?) and the other, a male, with blue clothes and he also has a black duck butt hair. (A/N: Sorry I had to make that small refrence to the other fanfictions making fun of Sasuke's hair.) All three of them are with the old man of the family we are watching and the son of the White Fang."

That stopped Nabooru's polishing. "The son of the White Fang?" She asked. As the reporter nodded, Nabooru looked over her warriors as she held her spear, she announce: "Gerudos! We are going recon on these ninja" The Gerudo warriors cheered as they grabbed their weapons as marched towards Tazuna's house.

 **Tazuna's House**

 **(A/N: Mainly everything that happened is canon minus the knocked out Kakashi)**

Naruto was about to bash the door to Inari's, the grandson of Tazuna, room, Naruto heard the young boy crying, wanting his dad. Naruto walked away as Fi spoke. _"Guess he's had it rough."_ Naruto nodded in agreement to the sword spirit. "Yeah, at least he knew his folks," spoke Naruto as he headed downstairs, "I don't know anything bout mine, minus from Hokage-Jiji saying that they both loved me very much." Before he made it downstairs, he heard a scream from the Inari's room, which was heard by everyone in the house including Team 7, Tazuna, and Tsunami, Inari's mom and Tazuna's Daughter. Naruto burst into the room and saw a female warrior garbed in dark blue, holding Inari under her right arm. Naruto growled. "Hey!" he yelled, "let him go!" The Gerudo warrior giggled. "Get me if ya can, Hero," she giggled as she jumped out the window. Naruro followed suit. Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi noticed Naruto following the female warrior before following them. Tazuna and Tsunami watched as the young woman cried worried bout her baby boy as Tazuna comforted her.

 **Forest Area near Village**

Naruto arrived and saw Inari inside a make-shift cage made of bamboo. The rest of Team 7 arrived as Kakashi stepped forward. "You'll let him go right now!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi nodded as he spoke, "He's very important to a client of ours." Nabooru stepped forward. "As much as we like to Son of the White Fang," Kakashi winced as he was called that, "We aren't gonna hurt him.We just needed him to draw you and the Hero here," Nabooru then saw Naruto. With a smirk she continued speaking. "Funny how he got here first." Naruto growled as Nabooru walks around him. "Got to admit though, he is pretty cute, though the orange jumpsuit, it's a bit tacky, especially with that shade of Orange."

"Don't diss the orange!" Naruto was about to attack till Sasuke stopped him. "Naruto," he said, "don't rush into anything ya dobe." The last Uchiha was then poked by one of the warrior's spears. "Quiet duck-butt." Naruto tried his best to hide a chuckle. Fi then spoke up. _"Be carful Master,"_ she spoke from the sword, _"They are Gerudo, master theives and warriors, but yet they feel off now for reason, I'm 78% sure they are different than the ones the Hero of Time faced."_ Naruto nodded as he pulled out the master sword. One of the warriors stepped forward and pulled out two cutlasses swinging them around. The blonde blinked. "Uhh..." he spoke, "I feel nervous now." Sasuke and Sakura were bout to help Naruto, till two of the warriors grabbed them and restrained them. "Hey!" shouted Sakura, "Let us go!" "Sorry Pinky," spoke the warrior restrained her, "but three-on-one is a tad unfair." Kakashi noticed till Nabooru stepped in front of him. "Sorry," she spoke, "but I'm afraid your battle's with me." Kakashi sighed as he lifted up his headband revealing a red eye with 3 tomoes surrounding the pupil, the Sharingan. The Gerudo leader prepared herself twirling her spear as Kakashi preped a kunai. "Shall we?" he asked as Nabooru nodded. "Lets." The two ran towards each other in a major clash.

Meanwhile Naruto was in his sloppy style staring down the dual sword weilding Gerudo warrior. Said Bandit Warrior shook her head. "You really don't know how to use that don't you?" she asked. Naruto glared at her. "Hey!" he spoke, "I managed to slice a Nuke Nin's sword with this sword." She shook her head. "I am Riju." Naruto blinked at what the now named Riju said. "Trying to distract me?" he asked. She shook her head. "It's an introduction you idiot," she said, "haven't your parents taught you manners?" With that said, Naruto dropped his stance, which shocked Riju, but Sasuke and Sakura sent Naruto a sympathetic look. "I don't have any," the blonde said, "they died on the day I was born," he then looked at Riju with a glare, gripping the Master Sword tight. "I'll show you what I can do!' Naruto yelled as he charged at Riju. She managed to block a slash from the sword and continues to do so as Naruto kept attacking. 'He's showing his moves to easy,' she thought, 'hopefully training can help him get more focus.'

Meanwhile Kakashi tried striking while holding back against Nabooru. But what took Kakashi by surprise, from what he felt, the Gerudo leader was holding back as well. 'But why isn't she going all-out, unless...' "This is just a test," he realized. Nabooru smiled as she stabbed her spear into the ground as she nodded. Suddenly the Master Sword landed near the two of them. They looked and saw Naruto on the ground with several cuts on him. "Riju," Nabooru called, "report!" Riju putted away her cutlasses and looked at her leader before speaking. "He needs work on his style and may need extensive sword training, but moderate on being aggressive. With enough training he could be as strong as the either the Hero of the Sky or the Hero of Time." Nabooru nodded while Inari, who was taken out of the cage by a younger Gerudo, was confused. "Who are you talking bout?" he asked, "Heroes are just myths." Nabooru giggled as she kneeled and rubbed Inari's head. "Heroes are real kid. Come on, I'll explain when we get to your house." She held out her hand towards the young boy. Hesitantly Inari took it as Sakura and Sasuke, who were just let go, helped Naruto up as Riju retrived the Master Sword and sheathed it for the blonde who glared at her a bit. Kakashi lowered his headband over his eye as he looked at Nabooru. "I think explanations will be top priority before any stories are to be told." Nabooru nodded. "Riju, you're with me, everyone else stay at the camp," The Gerudo leader ordered. everyone then left the Forest back to Iari's home.

 **20 Minutes Later**

"So no males at all?" Sakura asked. They arrived at Tazuna's and Tsunami hugged her little boy. Kakashi explained why the Gerudos kidnapped Inari. They were curious bout the Gerudo way so Nabooru explained. Said leader nodded to Sakura's question. "Yes, though we did have one, but a few years ago we banished him," she explained, "we pushed past our old ways and became more vigilante not the major thieves we used to be we should say and he was showing an evil that the Gerudos haven't seen in the longest time." "So why were you guarding my house?" asked Tazuna asked. Riju decided to answer this one. "We saw how poor your village has become," she said, "so we decided to guard you and your family till the bridge's completion." Sasuke nodded. "And if Gato wants things his way he would keep sending henchmen aftrr him and his family." Nabooru nodded. "Well we gotta help as well!" Naruto spoke. Everyone looked at the blonde, with Inari looking at him curiously. "I mean this village needs help and no way in Hell am I going back till these people can live in peace!" Kakashi and and the Gerudos smiled at the blonde's statement, Sasuke nodded, Sakura grinned, and Inari looked at Naruto before saying: "Do you even have what it takes?" Naruto chuckled sheepishly as he answered, "Well, if we get some training in." Kakashi nodded. "Reason why tomorrow we begin your chakra control training," spoke the son of the White Fang. "Kakashi, if you don't mind," spoke Nabooru, "We would like to train Naruto in the art of the sword, Riju is our best swordswoman and she should be able to find a style just for him."

Kakashi thought about it. 'It maybe true that Naruto is not a kenjutsu expert,' he thought, 'and they seemed to help out Tazuna's family enough.' Kakashi nodded. "Alright," he spoke, "Naruto, you'll have one hour on the chakra control exercise I have for you, Sakura and Sasuke tomorrow, then head over to the Gerudo camp, they'll train you in kenjutsu." "Swordplay!" Riju corrected, "we are not used to what Kenjutsu is." Kakashi nodded. As Naruto nodded the sensei spoke. "We all had an eventful evening," he said, "so I think we all head to bed." Nabooru nodded. "Agreed," she said as she looked at Naruto, "we'll see you tomorrow Naruto. C'mon Riju." Riju nodded before looking at Naruto and gave him a wink which caused the blonde to blush. As they left everyone else headed to bed. Inari looked at Naruto heading to the guest room. "He's had it a bit rougher than you." Inari turned around and saw Kakashi behind him. "What you mean?" the young boy asked. "Unlike you," said Kakashi, "Naruto grew up without any parents, but he continues to push himself past his limits to prove to anyone that he was capable of amazing things," he then placed a hand on Inari's head with an eye smile, "if you manage to find courage within yourself, you'll be able to do amazing things as well." With that Kakashi went to the guest room leaving Inari to his thoughts.

Meanwhile Naruto was having thoughts of his own. 'Can I truly be this great Hero that old man Tazuna and these women claim I can be? I mean I got disarmed today, so how can I...' " _Is everything ok Master?_ " asked Fi. Naruto shook his head. "Yeah I'm ok, just thinking bout what happened today." Fi stayed silen for a moment before speaking again. " _You're a bit like the Hero of Time_ ," Said the spirit. Naruto was a bit confused before Fi explained " _When the Hero of Time first weilded me, he was still a child but in an adult's body, he barley knew how to weild the Master Sword. Lucky enough, he was trained by the Impa in his time to weild and use the Master Sword with ease._ (A/N: Yes I'm bringing in Manga refrence so gotta give Naruto confidence somehow.) _I do believe Nabooru and Riju would be great teachers for you._ " Naruto looked at the sword. "Are you sure?" he asked. " _I am 96% positive Master._ " Naruto groaned. "Enough with the master stuff, you can just call me Naruto. By the way, I know you're a spirit Fi, but do yoy have a physical body as well?" " _I used to,_ " said Fi, " _But since my hibernation after helping the Hero of the Sky, I can't seem to form it._ " "Then I'll help you," spoke the blonde, "I'll help you find a way to get your body back that's a promise!" Naruto yawn as he laid down. "Night Fi, tomorrow's gonna be a long day for me." As Naruto fell asleep Fi softly spoke. " _Good night Mast... Naruto, and Thank You._ "

 ** _Cut and print! Woo this is the longest chapter of the story so far! Hopefully this chapter's action scene was better than chapter 2's. And before you guys comment saying that Nabooru and Riju can't be there at the same time THEY ARENT THE SAME GERUDOS FROM OoT OR BotW!!! I'll explain in the next chaptet. But till then, Ajohrendt out!!_**


End file.
